Thanos: The Infinity Whore
by ThanDaddy69
Summary: A lone survivor of the snap of Thanos thinks they have lost everything, but a certain purple man brings them along for the ride of a lifetime.


Prologue:

It all started with a snap…

A single snap of the fingers changed the course of history forever. The seconds following were void of any sound whatsoever. Everything had just stopped.

I was surrounded by my family at the time. We watched the smoke rise on the horizon as planes and helicopters plummeted to the ground. Nobody said a word and just stared into the great beyond with utmost uncertainty about what will happen next. As I looked around, I noticed a peculiar dust filling the air. It was coming from my father's fingertips and was quickly spreading to the rest of his arms. My father lets out a blood-curdling scream in horror as we all can do nothing but watch. My mother was next, followed by my brother, sister, and even my cat. I stood idly by as everyone I ever knew faded from existence. Before I knew it, they were gone without leaving a trace. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the worst and held my hands together until I ceased to feel them.

"Just take me already," I exclaimed.

I opened my eyes and nothing had changed. My limbs were all still intact, yet my family was still gone as well. Why was I spared? Why me? These questions could not be answered as I fell to the ground, seemingly alone. Suddenly, a giant shadow began to loom over me and the feeling of footsteps rattled the ground beneath me. I stood still like a deer in the headlights in fear of what was about to entail. A massive, purple hand descended upon my shoulder and gave it a tight grip. I slowly turn around and look up to see an eight-foot purple man with the chiseled jaw comparable to former Secretary of State John Kerry.

It was Thanos.

"It had to be done," he told me. "Your planet was not in a sufficient enough state to support itself for much longer. I just saved your people."

Confused, I ask Thanos, "Why was I spared? Why me?"

Thanos looks towards the sunset and answers, "No reason. It was all left to chance. You were just one of the lucky ones."

He then looks into my eyes and stares intensely as a subtle grin emerges.

"But perhaps I may also be one of the lucky ones," Thanos continued.

I was taken aback. Why did he look at me like that. I gathered myself and asked, "How are you one of the lucky ones?"

His grin turned into a full smile, revealing a mouthful of pearly teeth.

"I've always had a great appreciation for humanity. Despite your flaws as a society, I see your beauty at an individual level. And you...you are a beautiful specimen."

His words hit me like a freight train. In these moments of emotional tension, his complements blanketed me from the coldness of reality. I was unsatisfied with the answers he gave me to my questions, but for some strange reason, I just didn't seem to care. Despite me losing everyone I loved just minutes prior, my sadness for them disintegrated to dust just like they had quite literally done. It felt as if I were being enchanted by a spell from a power much greater than my own.

"Take my hand, poor soul," Thanos tells me as he reaches out to me. I reluctantly comply.

I latch onto his hand and watch as reality becomes a blur. The world around me becomes distorted and the blinding lights leave me disoriented. I close my eyes in order to spare myself from the headache-inducing imagery of traveling through time and space. Eventually, things seemingly calmed down, so I slowly opened my eyes to reveal my surprising new location. I am in Thanos' bedroom. Rose petals cover the Twin XL-sized comforter, lit candles sit upon the Ikea-brand night stands, and Twenty One Pilots posters adorn the walls. This is a room fit for a king.

"Welcome to my chamber," Thanos announces as he inconspicuously hides the used tissues that line the floor under his bed.

He then turns to me with an intense face and asserts, "Now you must take it off."

"Take what off?"

"Everything," he answers.

Thanos lifts his gauntlet into the air as the red stone in it glows. My clothes suddenly vanish from my body, followed by his clothes. What I see next is shocking. A turgid and chiseled penis of a violet hue is presented to me. It is perfectly proportional to the rest of his body. Not too big, not too small. Balanced, as all things should be.

Thanos draws my attention back to the gauntlet and explains, "I have traveled eons to collect these infinity stones. Now that I have found them all, there is something I must do, but I need your help."

I agree to help him and I lay down on his bed.

"I want to show you what I can do," Thanos tells me.

Thanos presents the Tesseract and opens up a portal at the end of the bed. A plethora of different objects emerge, and it appears to be chains, whips, and a lot of leather.

"The chains were used to hold down the galaxy's most dangerous individuals at the Kyln prison. The whips were made from the finest of Xandarian silk. And the leather...well...it comes from the charred skin of my fellow Titan brethren after the downfall of our society. I honor their memory by performing explicit acts in the name of Titan. Now, punish my ass and call me Than-Daddy."

I grab the whip by its handle and proceed to obliterate Thanos as he roars like raging bull. He may be the most powerful being in the universe, but for now, he is my obedient bitch.

"BDSM isn't something one considers when balancing the universe", Thanos claims, "but this...does put a smile on my face."

The red stone on his gauntlet glows once again. It is the aether stone, and it can alter reality itself. I lay back down on the bed and Thanos stands over me on my right side, fully erect. I am admittedly fearful of how he will utilize this stone, but also excited. I still look away from him and turn my head to the left, but Thanos is now standing over me on my left side. Wasn't he just on my right side? I turned back to the right and he is standing on the right side too. I look towards the end of the bed and he is standing there as well. I finally sit up and look around the room to realize that I am surrounded by Thani, all with their erect penises in hand. Before I could even blink, I was suddenly being showered in a blizzard of Titan semen. I felt as if I were living within a snowglobe, just waiting to be shattered by the death of Charles Foster Kane.

The rain stops and only one Thanos remains. The ominous purple glow of the power stone illuminates Thanos' face.

Thanos turns towards me and says, "I hope they remember you."

I am puzzled by this statement but say nothing.

"When I am done with you, half of your body will be numb."

The gargantuan hands of Thanos slowly descend upon my ass. He lifts his finger and gently caresses my rectum. Thanos then proceeds to swirl his finger around my anus in a counterclockwise direction.

"My fist? Or my cock? I assume you have a preference?" Thanos asks.

"Cock", I reply.

His phallus begins to glow with every vein protruding. With the force of a UGM-133A Trident II Intercontinental Ballistic Missile, he inserts himself into my rear and releases 52 megatons of pure penetration. His pleasuring abilities were cosmic, but that pleasure quickly turned to pain. To ease my pain, Thanos proceeded to utilize the mind stone in order to trick my mind into perceiving pleasure rather than agony.

Next thing I knew, Thanos had finished. He came rather quickly for a man of his size, and frankly, I was disappointed. In order to remedy his insecurity, Thanos then used the time stone in order to reverse time specifically localized within his genitals so he can cum once again, and again, and again.

At this point, my anus had taken a beating, and I did not want any more. However, one stone remained: the soul stone.

I watched as it began to glow. A shiver when down my spine, all the way to my toes. I began to tremble in sexual anticipation. Just about when Thanos was going to penetrate me with the full heavenly rays from the cosmos, he stopped.

"What's bothering you, senpai?" I asked him.

"I sense...a disturbance. Stay here, I must go."

Without hesitation, Thanos got up and quickly exited, not even allowing the time to put his clothes back on.

The next thing I knew, I was by myself, only accompanied by my thoughts, my emotions, and the song "Stressed Out" by Twenty One Pilots, which Thanos insists on having on repeat. How I wish I could turn back time to the good old days.

To Be Continued.


End file.
